


He's mine

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek wishes Stiles was his boyfriend, M/M, Office Sex, Professor Peter Hale, Student Stiles Stilinski, envious Derek, student/professor relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of Professor Hale's day is when Stiles walks into his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am, so I was barely conscious... luckily for all of you I edited it when I was awake. It's still pretty average in my mind, but I wanted Stiles and Peter sex.
> 
> As a side-note, Stiles is way more manipulative then Peter gives him credit for, because despite what Peter might think, Stiles seduced him, not the other way around. 
> 
> Stiles is 18...

There’s a tap on the open door and Peter looks to see one of his students standing there.

“Stiles,” Peter stands, taking in the glasses that are slipping down Stiles’s noise, the tight jeans and the flush that is spread across Stiles’s cheeks. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Peter crosses the room, shutting the door and locking it as Stiles steps inside. The moment the door is closed Stiles’s smile turns cheeky and seductive. 

“I was just wondering if you could help me with this week’s chapters?” Peter rolls his eyes.

“You know Stiles, I do have an apartment we can use. You don’t need to make up excuses to see me in my office.” And it is an excuse because Stiles is more than just smart, he is hard-working. Stiles is on a full scholarship and he didn’t get it by slacking off. 

“Yea, but I like it when you fuck me over your desk.” Stiles grin is wicked as he throws his bag to the floor and walks backwards towards Peter’s desk. Peter follows Stiles, grabbing him around the waist just as Stiles’s butt hits the edge of the desk. Peter can’t help but lean in, eager now to devour Stiles. Stiles kisses like he’s starved for it, licking over Peter’s lips and into his mouth like the barely legal boy he is. Stiles works Peter’s belt open, long fingers dragging it free from the loops of Peter’s slacks. He pops the buttons and then Stiles beautiful hand is reaching into Peter’s underwear and fisting around his dick. Peter is already half hard, thoughts of Stiles have been bothering him all day. They haven’t had time for sex in the last week and Peter hasn’t been this horny, this needy since he was a teenager. 

“Damn it Stiles, such a slut for it.” Peter breaks away to breath, mouth moving to bite at Stiles neck. Peter’s hands find Stiles’s hip and he forces Stiles’s jeans down without bothering to unbutton them. Stiles stumbles but Peter has a tight grip on him, refusing to let go of his prize now that it’s within his grasp. He manhandles Stiles around, forcing him to bend over the desk so Peter can pull down Stiles’s pants and underwear further and expose his pale ass.

“What’s this?” Peter asks, fingers sliding down the crack of Stiles’s ass where the end of a black plug is visible. Peter presses it deeper and Stiles moans like he’s dying, rocking forward so his dick rubs against the desk. 

“Put it in this morning,” Stiles gasps, hands grasping feebly at the desk. 

“Been thinking about this all day. Wanted to be open and ready for you.” Peter smirks, because Stiles is perfect, a beautiful little slut made just for Peter. Peter leans over Stiles, dragging the boy’s shirt up so he can hold on to Stiles’s naked waist and plaster himself to Stiles’s back.

“I beat you wiggled so prettily your class today. Beat you couldn’t sit still.” Peter licks over the shell of Stiles’s ear, breaths out hot and wet over the sensitive flesh. 

“Beat you’ve been hard all day, thinking of me, thinking about how good I can make you feel.” Peter slides one hand down and wraps it around Stiles’s dick, he’s hard and Peter can just imagine how red and swollen he is. 

“Do you want to come Stiles, want to ride my dick until I come in your ass. Fill you up so good.” Stiles moans, thrusting himself jerkily into Peter’s fist. 

“Please, god, fuck me, Peter.” Peter doesn’t need to hear more, he’s just as hard as Stiles now, the boy knows just how to make Peter crazy. Peter wraps his fingers around the base of the plug and wastes no time in pulling it out, tossing it to the floor. His dick already free, hard and throbbing, just begging to be pushed into Stiles’s tight little ass. 

“God, please. Pet-arrrggh.” Stiles cries out as Peter thrusts in hard, needing to be buried in Stiles now.

“Never could be quiet.” Peter mutters into Stiles’s neck, then he drags the front of Stiles’s shirt up and stuffs the hem of it into Stiles’s mouth. 

“Don’t want anyone hearing you screaming and interrupting us.” Stiles whimpers and Peter pulls out excruciatingly slow till just the head is buried in Stiles. Then he snaps his hips forward again, buries himself to the hilt and fucks Stiles forward into the desk. 

“Beautiful Stiles, you have no idea.” Peter keeps up a steady rhyming, sliding out slow then sheathing himself again with one fast hard thrust. Stiles claws at the desk sending books, papers and pens to the floor.

“So good, such a good boy for me.” Peter growled when he felt Stiles’s tighten around him, Stiles loves praise, craves it and Peter has always been happy to oblige. Peter thrust faster, dick catching on the rim of Stiles’s hole as he pulls back. Peter grabs the boys hands, pinning Stiles’s wrists to the desk. Fucking him fast and hard, Stiles whimpers beneath him, eyes closed, hands balled into fists as he bits down on his shirt. 

“Come for me baby boy, know you want to. Been holding it in all day. Keeping yourself on the edge just for me.” Peter groans, biting down on the side of Stiles’s neck, sucking a hickey into Stiles’s pale skin. 

“Such a good boy, such a clever boy, come for me Stiles.” Stiles’s whole body clenches as Peter’s dick drags across his prostrate and he comes, his shirt falling from his mouth as he groans, cum smearing all over the edge of the desk. When Stiles goes limp and slumps against the desk, Peter lets himself go. He fucks into Stiles hard, thrusts erractic, letting himself take his own pleasure from Stiles’s body. Finally Stiles seems to stir a little and he clenches around Peter’s dick. Peter groans, pressing his weight down onto Stiles and bitting Stiles shoulder. Stiles lets out a gasp of shock and Peter comes. He unravels, tastes the flesh of Stiles’s shoulder between his teeth and it’s amazing. Peter lays there over Stiles until Stiles starts to wiggle like the perpetual fidget he is. 

“Damn, how did I go so long without that?” Stiles chirps happily, sex seems to recharge Stiles, Peter has made jokes before about Stiles being a sex powered battery. Stiles response is just to grin and ask to be charged. 

“You had three assignments to do.” Peter replies, kissing the back of Stiles’s head and standing up, his dick sliding from Stiles’s ass. 

“God,” Stiles groans then straightens as well. He jumps around a bit as he pulls his pants up, Peter rolls his eyes. Stiles is beautiful, sexy and intelligent, but he’s still such a kid, not that Peter ever expects that to change. Once Stiles is dressed again, he picks up his backpack and stuffs the butt plug in the side pocket with a grimace. Peter laughs and that earns him a glare, a glare that is quick to disappear. Stiles comes to a stop right in front of Peter a warm smile on his face, and Peter shudders because Stiles loves dirty talk, but he’s still pretty innocent, at least in comparison to Peter, who is forty-six and widowed. 

“So, can I come over tonight?” Stiles rests his hand on Peter’s chest and just smiles. 

“Have you finished your assignments?” Peter tries to sound at least a little bit stern, but he probably fails, he finds it nearly impossible to say no to Stiles. Stiles grins and bats his eye lashes. 

“Handed the last one in today.” Peter can’t be sure if Stiles’s is lying or not, but it doesn’t matter. 

“Of course, dinner is at seven.” 

“Awesome,” Stiles grins, leans up to give Peter a kiss then heads towards the door. When he unlocks the door and throws it open there is someone standing there, hand raised to knock. Peter wants to groan, because the person standing in the doorway is his nephew Derek. Even from his spot beside the desk, Peter can see Stiles expression change. His grin goes wicked and slightly evil as he looks at Derek. 

“Hey Derek, how are you?” Derek just stares, blinks at Stiles like he always does. “That’s good to hear,” Stiles continues, because this is always happens, Derek says nothing and Stiles has given up trying to have a conversation with him. “And how am I? I’m doing great, thanks for asking. Well, I have to go now, lovely talking to you again Derek.” Peter rolls his eyes as Stiles punches Derek’s arm and then bounds off. Derek’s head turns to watch Stiles leave and Peter knows he’s staring at Stiles ass. Peter smirks, because he got to Stiles first and Stiles has already decided that Derek doesn’t have a chance.


End file.
